


Wet Shoulders

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, just yeah, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When FBI Agent Dean Winchester sat down at his usual seat at the Roadhouse Café on his morning break he wasn’t expecting it to be raining. The weather going to the small café at the end of the road had been fine, perhaps slightly overcast but it certainly wasn’t raining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueeyedcas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myblueeyedcas).



> Written for the prompt: I forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and I thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man AU

When FBI Agent Dean Winchester sat down at his usual seat at the Roadhouse Café on his morning break he wasn’t expecting it to be raining. The weather going to the small café at the end of the road had been fine, perhaps slightly overcast but it certainly wasn’t raining.

Now, however, the sky had turned a gloomy almost black and it was throwing it down, casting wet droplets of cold water onto the pavement and the street outside.

“Typical.” Dean said to himself as he stepped outside under the awning after finishing his coffee and pie slice.

“Forget your umbrella?” Someone asked beside him. Dean whipped his head round, semi-startled at the sudden appearance of the man beside him.

“I didn’t know it’d be raining.” He told him. He looked at the guy next to him, he must be some sort of accountant by the looks of his tan trenchcoat and suit and tie underneath. And God damn those eyes are blue.

“Would you like to share my umbrella? I know the precinct is pretty close to my office.” He asked, staring at Dean intently.

“Um, yeah. That’d be great.” As Cas popped up his umbrella, Dean noticed it had a nice wooden grip with the initials ‘CJN’ carved into it.

“Ooh, look at you with your fancy-ass umbrella.” Dean said, teasing and smiling broadly.

“It was a gift. At least I can tell it from the thirty other black umbrellas in the office.” The man laughed and Dean did not miss the way his eyes crinkled at the edges.

“So, what does it stand for then?”

“Castiel James Novak. Most call me Cas though,” Castiel told him. “What about you? What’s your name, Agent…?”

“Dean Winchester.” He held out a hand for him as they began walking towards the precinct.

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Dean could hear the heavy rain pounding on the umbrella and splashing at his feet. He tried his best to avoid large, deep puddles. Wet feet weren’t that comfy when you’re trying to file paperwork. The two of them stood under the umbrella was awkward, they’re built for single occupancy. At one point they bashed shoulders and when they turned to each other to apologise they both blushed.

“You into those sappy romance stories, Cas?” Dean wondered, he was sure he’d read a book once that had two people under an umbrella in the rain.

“No, not really, why would you ask such a thing?” He pondered. Dean just glanced at him, before trying to hide his smile.

“This is turning out to be,” Dean started before he felt wet seep through his dark blue, wool overcoat. “Will you cut it out!” Dean almost yelled. “I’ve got a wet shoulder now!” Dean pouted, tugging the fancy umbrella back towards him so he could remain dry.

“Sorry. Dean, were you flirting with me?” Castiel asked. Dean’s ears turned pink and Cas giggled.

“No, course not,” Dean replied before adding, “Unless you want me to flirt with you, some people say I’m pretty good at it.”

“I’m sure they do, Dean. What’s that line from that film?” Dean watched as Cas’ eyes squinted a little while he thought for a moment. “Oh yes! ‘You had me at hello’.” After that, Dean felt squirmy, a good kind of squirmy, the kind that made your heart warm to the point of melting, he didn’t care if it was cheesy. He then kept sneaking glances at Cas as they made their way closer to the precinct.

“So, The Coach House isn’t far from where we work, did you, um, wanna go for a drink once you’re done?” He said eventually when the precinct was in sight.

“I finish at five. I’ll see you there?” Cas asked.

“You certainly will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and remind me to keep writing these wonderful prompts too!


End file.
